Rumor Mill
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Addison/Izzie There are rumors that Addison and Izzie are sleeping together and it makes Izzie wonder: What if? Smut inside.


Pairing: Addison/Izzie

A/N: Demy31 requested another story so here it is... Hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

"Did you hear that Dr. Montgomery had sex with one of the interns in an empty OR yesterday?" A nurse says to another nurse next to her in the elevator.

"No. What intern?" The other woman asks.

The first nurse laughs a little and then says: "Of course it was Dr. Stevens. Have you not heard about them? Apparently, they've been having sex all over the hospital. I even saw them come out of an on-call room together."

The doors open and the two nurses leave the full elevator, unaware that Isobel Stevens was in the back of it. Izzie sighs as the doors close back. She's getting a bit tired of these rumors, especially ones that were so outrages that it wouldn't even be true. Like, the two of them would never have sex in an OR. She also hates when things are half-true, the things people looked at the wrong way. Like, they did come out of that on-call room together, but that was because they were both sleeping in there at the same time, but everyone is spreading rumors about that day, too. Another sigh and Izzie is on her way to find Addison.

Izzie easily finds Addison; she's at the nurses' station on a computer doing research. Izzie leans over the surface of the nurses' station and Addison looks up at her and smiles. "Hey you. Didn't think I'd be seeing you today; thought you'd be stuck in the ER all day." Addison takes her glasses off and puts them on the desk.

"I came to see if you wanted to have lunch and to tell you the latest rumor."

Addison raises an eyebrow and smirks. "I've probably heard." She gathers her papers and then stands up. "Okay, let's go. I need to go to my office quickly so I can drop these things off." She walks around to where Izzie is and they walk to her office together in a comfortable silence.

When they get into the office Izzie closes the door and leans against it while Addison moves around her room to put things up and get her cash out of her wallet. Izzie watches her for a few seconds and then speaks. "So apparently, we had sex in the OR yesterday," Izzie says nonchalantly.

"Oh, really." Addison turns to look at Izzie. "I wonder who started this one." She walks towards the door and Izzie moves away from it. "Does this bother you? Maybe we could spend less time in the hospital together or something."

Izzie rolls her eyes. "Don't be stupid. I love spending time with you and I honestly don't care what other people say because we both know what kind of relationship we have together and we don't need others to justify it."

"You're right," Addison says as she opens the door for the blonde intern. "Where would I be without you and your reasoning?"

"You'd be totally lost, you and I both know it." They both laugh a little as they head out of the room. "But luckily, you'll never have to find out."

Addison smiles in her direction and they go to the cafeteria in silence.

–

Addison and Izzie sit down and start to eat their lunch. A group of women walk past them and shamelessly talk about the two of them like they aren't sitting right there. Izzie wants to say something, tell them to stop talking about her and her friend, but she knows that would probably only make things worse. So she does as Addison says, ignoring their rumors and gossip because it's not like people would talk about them forever, it was all going to wash over, according to Addison.

"Are you still coming by the hotel tonight?" Addison asks when nobody is around them, leaning in towards Izzie.

Izzie smiles brightly, glad Addison hadn't forgotten that they were supposed to be having a movie night together since they were finally going to be having some time off at the same time. "Of course. I even picked up some movies that I think you might like," she tells her, still smiling, her brown eyes twinkling as the sun hits them.

"Please don't tell me you're going to have us watching another one of those ridiculous romantic movies like last time. Not again Isobel, not tonight." Izzie pouts playfully and Addison looks away, knowing that even she can't deny the blonde intern when she gets that look. Izzie makes a soft pleading sound and Addison gives in, turning to face the blonde. "Fine," she exaggerates, though she smiles. "Better make it worth it, Stevens," she says and sees the younger woman blush.

Izzie moves closer to Addison, her eyes on hers as she smirks mischievously. "What did you have in mind?"

Addison, feels her cheeks grow red, the glint in Izzie's eye not going unnoticed by the attending. "Mmmm," Addison hums, moving back. "You'll just have to wait and find out," she says, clearing her throat, looking around to see if anyone was watching them.

"I'm sure it won't be that good," she mutters, leaning back in the seat. "You never back up what you say, Addie. I'm on to you, these nurses may think something about your actions, but I know you're not gonna back it up."

"Do you?" Addison asks, not even annoyed.

The blonde smirks, picking up her bottle of water. "Yes," she answers simply, drinking water. She smiles when Addison raises one of those perfectly arched eyebrows and can see she's thinking of something to say. She likes the borderline flirting they do, neither of them really serious most of the time, but it makes her smile a lot. Izzie's pager beeps, a page from Bailey and she sighs loudly, knowing she's going to have to go back to the ER. "It's Bailey," she tells Addison and she nods.

"I'll walk you," she says, both of them standing.

They walk to the ER, ignoring questioning gazes of a few of the other doctors. Izzie leans in and hugs Addison, catching Addison a little off guard because they haven't hugged in the hospital before, but she hugs her back. She pulls back smiling, ignoring the way her heart clenches slightly.

"Don't leave me later. Page me when you're done and I'll meet you at your office," Izzie tells her, walking backwards to the door of the ER.

"I will," Addison assures her, waiting for her to leave before she heads upstairs.

–

Addison opens the door to her hotel room, glad to be home – not that a hotel room is really a home, but it's all she has. She goes into the room, followed by Izzie who is already pulling the movies out of her big bag as she closes the door. Addison, puts her things down on the sofa, wasting no time at stepping out of her Manolo Blahnik pumps. Izzie sets the movies on the bed, placing her bag on the floor as she removes her pink coat, watching as Addison starts unbuttoning her white button down shirt. Addison turns around, catching Izzie watching her, but the blonde isn't ashamed, only smiling at her. They've done this so many times together – getting undressed around each other, neither of them really mind, both of them are comfortable enough with their bodies.

"What are we watching first?" Addison asks, making her way over to the bed as she removes the shirt, leaving her in a simple camisole.

"Sleepless in Seattle," Izzie responds, pulling her shirt off and jumping onto the bed. "Or would you rather watch Serendipity first?" Addison groans, sitting on the bed. "Come on, Addie, you're going to like them."

Addison takes the DVD cases, reading them both and deciding to watch the first movie. She puts it into the DVD player and goes to the kitchenette, getting some wine for them, wondering how much she was going to have to drink to get through the night. When she makes her way back to the bed, Izzie's pulling her jeans off, causing her to gulp unexpectedly. Addison figures she's going to need at least two glasses of wine to get through the night. She licks her lips, taking note that they're drying quickly and puts the wine down, pouring two glasses and then getting on the bed.

Izzie pulls on a pair of shorts she brought with her and gets back on the bed, taking the offered wine glass. "You're not going to change?"

Addison shakes her head, leaning back against the headboard, sitting upright. "I'm going to wait until the movie's over and get in the shower first. I didn't get a chance to shower earlier because of the complication with baby Alyssa."

Izzie nods knowingly. "You could shower now, I don't mind. I know how you are about your showers. Can't believe your actually in the bed right now." Addison raises a questioning eyebrow. "You practically freaked when I tried to get you to go out with me for my run without showering first."

"I had just woken up. Why would I want to get out of the bed and go running without showering first?"

Izzie sighs, drinking some of the wine. "That's not the point right now. Go take your shower."

Addison turns to the movie, watching the man and child stand at the gravesite. "I'll watch the movie first," Addison tells her.

Izzie says nothing, drinking her wine and watching the movie. They're both silent for a while, watching the movie together. When the movie gets to a scene where father and son are cooking together, talking about dating, Izzie turns to Addison. Addison looks down at the blonde, who is now lying with her head close to Addison's lap, smiling at her.

"Do you want kids?" Izzie asks, her eyes moving back to the movie.

Addison sighs, also looking back to the TV screen. "I do," she says.

"Me too," Izzie says, smiling softly. The boy on the TV asks if his father's new wife will scratch up her back and Izzie laughs, turning her head to Addison. "Do you want someone who will scratch up your back?" Izzie asks, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she pauses the movie.

"Know anybody who wants to?" Addison asks, feeling Izzie starting to make circles on her thigh. She gasps sharply, her eyes moving down to Izzie's hand. "What are you doing?" Izzie looks so innocent, but her hand starts moving up Addison's thigh, staying over her skirt, but Addison feels it just the same. "Izzie," Addison says in a warning whisper.

"Don't you ever wonder?" Izzie asks, stopping her hand at Addison's waist, her finger starting to run against the waistband.

Addison licks her lips, her eyes on Izzie, but Izzie's looking at her own hand as she moves to the button on Addison's skirt. "Wonder what?" Addison's breath quickens when she feels the button come undone.

Izzie stops, getting up on her knees. "The rumors, while not being true, you can't deny that there is some truth in it." Izzie pulls down the zipper to her skirt, her eyes on Addison's lips.

"Izzie," she whispers again, trying to hold on to some of the little self-control in her as the blonde starts pulling her skirt down. Addison, despite herself, lifts her hips, letting the blonde pull her skirt off her. She feels Izzie's hands on her skin, hot flesh against hot flesh, so much heat that she feels like she'll burn. "Isobel, I don't think..."

Izzie cuts her off, pulling her head to hers and kissing her with much more passion than either knew she had in her. Addison groans into the kiss, her body heating up like fire, and her heart racing. Izzie moves over to her lap, straddling her thighs and taking Addison's hands into hers. Addison moans, opening her mouth for Izzie's talented tongue, letting it caress the tender spots in her mouth, run against her teeth, tease the roof of her mouth. Addison and Izzie both get lost in the kiss, letting it slow down, becoming more sensual and gentle. Their tongues glide against one another as small noises escape from deep down in their throats, their bodies pushing against each other deliciously.

When they break from each other, they are both breathing heavily, their chests heaving and their eyes both darkened with lust they've been hiding so long from each other and themselves. Addison leans back, letting out a shaky breath as she licks her lips. Izzie moves closer to her, resting her chest against Addison's, feeling the hardened pebbles through the layers of fabric. She moans, her eyes on Addison's, wondering what's going on in her mind.

Izzie starts rolling her hips, letting Addison's body get used to her. "Is this okay?" Izzie asks to make sure, but already knowing she wants her. The kiss and the heat between them is all that she needs to know that Addison isn't impartial to everything going on, but she still wants to make sure, not wanting to cross any boundaries.

"Yes," Addison breathes, her hands tightening on Izzie's.

"Are you sure?" Izzie asks.

Addison nods, red hair slightly bouncing. "Are you?"

Izzie leans down and pecks her lips softly, brushing them against Addison's. "I've never been more sure of anything else," Izzie admits, her words whispered on her lips.

Addison swallows, licking her lips. "I've never ... I've never been with another woman before."

"That's okay," Izzie tells her, smiling charmingly. She moves off of Addison's lap and removes her bra and tank top in one swift motion, releasing her breasts to the cool air. Addison watches as she slides her shorts down, feeling her own body pulsate at the sight of the beautiful woman baring herself. "Come here," the naked blonde says, biting her lip seductively.

Addison takes a deep breath, feeling her heart pound in her chest. She's never been so nervous before, so unsure of something, but she is certain that she wants this, she's just not sure if she'll be able to do it correctly. She moves over to Izzie, getting on her knees like Izzie. Izzie pulls Addison's shirt off slowly, bringing it over her head, throwing it to the floor. She growls when her eyes fall on the other woman's lace clad breasts, licking her lips and bringing her eyes up to Addison's. Addison's eyes are full of lust, her eyes conveying all the things she wants done to her and Izzie is more than happy to give her what she wants.

The blonde puts her hands on the other woman's waist, slowly moving them up her sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Addison sighs softly, watching as the intern lets her fingers trace her ribs, teasing the sensitive skin. Addison keeps her hands awkwardly by her side, not yet ready to do anything more than enjoy herself as Izzie slowly brings her hands to her breasts. Addison's breath catches in her throat when Izzie's hands cover her breasts, squeezing them gently through her bra, making her moan. Izzie moves her head to Addison's neck, kissing the length of her neck. Addison hums softly, her hands coming to Izzie's head, weaving through blonde locks. She arches her chest and feels cool hands push her bra cups to the side, then feels those hands on her skin, eliciting a deep groan from her throat.

Izzie moves her kiss further down, nibbling over her collarbone before placing a butterfly kiss over it and moving on. She kneads Addison's breasts, feeling the peaks pushing into her palm, begging for attention. She continues her journey with her mouth, tasting Addison's skin, leaving faint marks on her creamy body. Addison's nails slightly scratch her scalp when she sucks above her left breast and Izzie does it again, feeling Addison's pulse quicken. Izzie reluctantly move her hands away, hearing the soft whimpering sound that Addison tried to hold in, but when Izzie unclasps her bra, the whimpering sound turns into an appreciative moan. The bra joins the pile off clothes on the floor and then Izzie sits up, looking at Addison's body, taking in her beauty.

"You're gorgeous," Izzie whispers and watches as a faint blush crosses her delicate features. Addison smiles and Izzie cups her cheek, pulling her to her, locking their lips together. Addison puts her hand on Izzie's back, testing it out and realizing how much she likes the feel of the other woman's skin. She moans into the kiss, bringing her other hand to her neck, pulling her mouth closer to hers. Izzie's hands slide down to Addison's panties, sliding into them and grabbing her ass. Addison groans, biting Izzie's lip. Addison uses her weight to push them both down, her body laying against Izzie's and their legs intertwined.

"Take these off," Izzie murmurs, pulling at the lace panties. Addison gets up, sliding her panties off and then lies back against Izzie's body, both of them completely naked on the white sheets. "You okay?" Izzie asks, brushing red hair from her face.

"Perfect," Addison tells her, bring her lips to her neck. She kisses over the hollow of her throat, feeling Izzie's moan against her lips. She slides her body down some, bringing her mouth to Izzie's breast, kissing the side of it. Izzie moans, her body raising a little. Addison keeps her eyes on Izzie as she brings her mouth closer and closer to a pert nipple, sucking and gently nibbling a trail. When her lips surround her nipple, sucking it into her hot mouth, Izzie moans softly, bringing her hand to Addison's head. Addison, with her eyes still on her, sucks gently at first, but as Izzie's eyes grow dark, Addison sucks harshly, both of them letting out low moans into the room. Izzie wraps her leg over Addison's back, keeping her as close as she possibly can.

Addison moves over to her other breast, giving it the same attention. Izzie starts to roll her hips, her body aching everywhere, wanting to feel Addison. "Addie," Izzie moans, running her fingers through luscious red hair. Addison hums her response against her breast. "Come up here," she orders seductively, lightly pulling her by her hair.

Addison brings her lips to Izzie's kissing her feverishly. She could get used to kissing the intern, the feeling of her soft lips as they push against hers, the way her tongue traces her lip, the soft moans she makes. It all feels amazing. Addison moans into the kiss when Izzie rolls them over, breaking their kiss to place hot kisses along Addison's body. Addison watches her with heavy lids, licking her lips and moaning softly as she moves further down her stomach. Izzie's destination is clear and Addison can feel her body trembling with anticipation. Derek never did this to her and Mark wasn't that good at it when he did, but Addison can tell that Izzie will be good by the way she pays attention to her body.

Izzie kisses over Addison's hip bones, moving from one to the other. She looks up at Addison as she places a kiss above her pelvic bone and then watches as Addison's eyes plead, conveying her unspoken desires. Izzie licks her lips, watches as Addison unintentionally does the same and then they share a smile, a smile that lets Izzie know that this isn't just random sex for her. She lowers her head, breathing in her spicy scent and letting her breath fall on to her wet center. Addison shivers, a soft gasp-like moan falling from her lips. Izzie slowly brings her tongue to Addison's center, licking up her puffy folds, moaning along with Addison as she tastes her. Cupcakes come to her mind when she tastes her, vanilla frosted cupcakes.

"You taste so good," Izzie purrs, licking again, gathering thick fluids on her tongue. Addison groans, watching her as she licks her lips and brings her entire mouth to her, nuzzling against her.

Addison shrieks, her hands fisting the sheets and her thigh muscles clenching. "Mmmm," she moans loudly, rolling her hips as Izzie's tongue snakes inside her. Her walls tighten around the intern's thick tongue, clenching tightly as she licks inside her. Izzie grabs onto her hips, holding her still as she starts to buck her hips. She thrusts her tongue in deeply, lashing at the pad of flesh that's sending trembles through every never in Addison's body. "Oh, God," she shrieks, her body arching up and Izzie's nails sticking into her as she tries to keep her there.

Izzie listens to the mewling sound Addison's making, the sound like music to her ears. She brings one of her hands to her clit, her arm around her thigh. Addison's hips thrust roughly as soon as Izzie's fingers touch the bundle of nerves and she starts breathing heavily, panting. Izzie doesn't let that throw her off, though. She holds her more firmly and starts to dart her tongue in and out of her, penetrating her as she rolls tight circles around her clit.

"So good," she moans, grabbing on to a pillow, holding it tightly. "I need to feel-" Addison grunts loudly, "I need you inside me," she tells her. Izzie moans and moves her mouth up to her clit, licking it slowly as she thrust three fingers inside her without mercy. "Jesus Fucking Christ." Addison's entire body arches off the bed and she grabs onto Izzie's head. Izzie sucks her clit between her two lips, the suction she has on her is hard and makes Addison's legs shake. Izzie pushes the three fingers inside her roughly, curving up as Addison's walls clench around her.

Izzie moans around the nub, sucking it and rubbing her tongue against the tip. Addison's quivering, her entire body shaking as she thrusts her hips to meet Izzie's fingers each time. They create a rhythm, a rhythm that soon has Addison sitting upright, grabbing at Izzie's head, screaming loudly.

"Isobel," she moans from deep in her throat. Her legs tighten around her head as she rocks her hips, her orgasm so close that she can feel it everywhere. Her abdominal muscles tighten, her toes curl, her head falls back and her body quakes uncontrollably. Addison takes a sharp breath in, her eyes squeezed tightly and she silently orgasms. When she lets out her breath it comes along with a loud roar, and her body finally relaxing, falling back onto the bed.

Izzie licks her lips, looking up at the sweaty woman, never seeing anything more beautiful. She slowly pulls her fingers from Addison, bringing them to her mouth so she can lick them clean. She crawls up to Addison's mouth and kisses her softly, a lazy grin forming on both of their lips. Addison moans softly, sucking Izzie's lip into her mouth and using all the strength she has to turn them over. Izzie possessively grabs onto Addison's back, wrapping a leg around her as they kiss.

Addison runs her hand along Izzie's long leg, and then moves over so her center's pressed against it and her thigh's pressed against Izzie's center. Izzie moans and lifts her hips, rolling them slowly, but knowing she's already close. She moans into Addison's mouth, her nails slightly scratching her back as she pulls her down to her, her entire body rocking against hers. Addison lets her hand glide against every inch of supple flesh she can feel, learning the curves and turns of her body.

They end their kiss, breathing heavily, panting against each other's face as they look into each other's eyes. Addison brings her hand to Izzie's face, caressing her cheek with her thumb as she moans softly. Izzie turns her face and kisses her thumb, her lips soft and wet. Addison's eyes close, the sweetness in the caress of her lips bringing her closer to the edge. Izzie's hands slide down to her ass, pulling her further down as she starts to roll her hips harder, needing just a little more.

Addison ducks her head and places lingering kisses against the intern's neck, feeling her pulse against her lips. She sucks softly on her shoulder, most likely leaving a mark, but she's sure Izzie doesn't mind. They begin rocking quickly, their thighs pushing against the other woman's body, both of them riding the same waves of ecstasy. Izzie's nails scratch down Addison's back as she arches, moaning loudly.

"Kiss me," Izzie moans and Addison brings her mouth to Izzie's. They kiss sloppily, their orgasm washing over them as they moan into each other's mouths, their bodies thrumming. Addison bites Izzie's lip, Izzie grabs Addison's ass and they both make sure the other gets exactly what they need to feel the utmost amount of bliss.

Their bodies go slack, both of them relaxing against the other woman's body. Izzie throws her arm around Addison's body, placing a kiss on her head as she rolls them over so they are both on their sides, facing each other. Addison interlocks their legs, snuggling into the other woman's warmth.

"Are you cold?" Addison asks her.

Izzie shakes her head. "I'm fine. How 'bout you?" Addison shakes her head as well. "I'm going to have to leave early in the morning to go home because I don't think brought any scrubs with me."

Addison pouts a little, but nods. "Will you wake me before you leave?"

"Do you want me to?"

Addison kisses Izzie's shoulder softly. "Yes," she responds simply.

"Then I will," she tells her, holding her closer. "And we'll have lunch?"

"Always," she whispers before falling asleep.

Izzie smiles, holding her closer to her. It all felt perfect.

The End.

Please Review.


End file.
